


Wayhaught One-Shots

by genevievequinn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Caring Haught, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievequinn/pseuds/genevievequinn
Summary: With Waverly too distracted with work to take care of herself, Nicole steps in to help.





	Wayhaught One-Shots

Strong hands wrap around Waverly Earp’s waist, pulling her close. “Baby, you can take a break.”   
Taking a moment to lean back into her new favorite person, Nicole Haught, Waverly shakes her head. “Actually, no can-do. There’s a crazy scary demon hunting down Wynonna, and it’s all hands on deck!”  
“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you have to stop eating, or sleeping.”  
“I’ve been eating, thank you very much!”   
Nicole examines the candy bar wrappers thrown over the desk in front of the pair. “Waverly,” Nicole’s voice takes on a firmer tone, “this is not real food. When was the last time you slept?” Waverly’s only real response is intertwining their fingers together. “I think it’s time for you to go back home and get some rest.”  
“Nicole, I’m fine.”  
“That wasn’t a request.”  
Turning to face her, Waverly sighs, “I won’t sleep until she’s safe.”  
Nicole grins. “Then you’d never sleep. Come on.” Leading her out of the police station, Nicole takes Waverly to Shorty’s to get some real food, before taking her back to her house. “Eat,” she says, leading Waverly into a chair. “How do you expect to help the team if you’re not taking care of yourself?”  
“Thanks Nicole, but I don’t need a Wynonna speech right now. I’m not a child.”  
Nicole, ever so attentive to Waverly’s needs, brushes the hair away from her neck as she eats her meal. “I know baby. I know. I’m sorry.” Watching Waverly’s skin become covered with goosebumps, she continues running her fingers from her ear to her collarbone, memorizing the feel of the pulse quickening with each pass. “I’m just worried.”  
“Pass me the salt, Buttercup?” Nicole’s hand nearly knocks the salt shaker over, so eager to help her out after using such a cute pet name. “Thank you,” she sings, knowing full well she has that hold over Nicole.   
After a nice bubble bath, the pair crawl into bed. “Are you going to sleep?” Nicole asks into Waverly’s shoulder.  
A short hum, and then, “No.”  
“Is there any way I can help?”   
Waverly, ever so subtly, presses her butt back into Nicole’s hips, something she knows draws out a certain side of Nicole. “There are plenty of ways…”  
“Waverly,” she breathes. “That’s the opposite of sleeping.”  
Waverly smiles to herself. “But you know me, I sleep like a rock after.”  
“Waverly, if you aren’t up—”  
Waverly rolls back enough to kiss Nicole’s lips. “I have more than enough energy.”   
Nicole let out a small groan, laughing a little. “Waverly Earp, you are a quite a temptation.” Waverly sighs into her kiss, allowing herself to relax and just feel Nicole’s presence. “Wa—Waverly.” Nicole shifts to straddle Waverly, hands quickly finding purchase on the woman’s hips. Sitting up suddenly, she levels Waverly with a gaze. “Waverly, are you positive?”   
Waverly sits up a little. “Yes! Why do you always ask?”  
“I just want to be sure, you know?   
Sitting fully up, Nicole can see the commitment in Waverly’s eyes. “Nicole Haught, I will never be unsure about us, or this. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to do it.”  
“But I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything, and—” Waverly interrupts her with a soft kiss. “And after the whole demon possessing you thing, I’m worried all the time about you, and I—”   
“Nicole.” Nicole is ready to argue again, but Waverly cuts her off. “I’m sure. I am one hundred percent positive about this.” To seal the deal, she leans up and captures Nicole’s lips. This time, however, Nicole gives in, letting Waverly sweep her in. Grabbing Nicole’s old t-shirt, Waverly pulls her backdown. Chest against chest, legs intertwined, nothing ever feels more right than when Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp are entangled and in love.   
It didn’t take long for Waverly to come undone, it never does. No matter how high-strung she is, how distracted she is, how tired she is, Nicole knows exactly how to unwind her, exactly what buttons to push, where to kiss, how rough to be. Before Waverly can return the favor however, Nicole rubs her stomach and whispers kind words into her ear to send her into a deep and restful sleep.


End file.
